crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Basement.txt
Cindy needed a new computer, so she was looking around at a yard sale. She saw a seemingly bloodstained and wrinkled box with the label “Free”. She was curious, so she hesitantly opened the lid, and peeked in. To her surprise, there was a brand new Windows 8 laptop in the box! What was strange was the label on the monitor said, “No” instead of the usual Windows logo. She asked the seller the usual, if the price was negotiable, and she said "Free, if you take that thing and never come back. Beware of the basement…” Cindy drove away, thinking she had a mental problem. Cindy cleared space out on her oak work desk, and plugged in the computer. It installed like normal, but the desktop background was a picture of a decaying, moldy, carcass of a kitten with bleached dead eyes! She quickly changed the background to a cute baby kitten and calmed herself down with an internet search of “cute things”. Then she searched through the computer to see if there was anything else strange, and saw there was a single file on it! It was called Basement.txt. Cindy hesitantly opened the file, the computer crashed. Cindy restarted it, very scared now, but yet determined to find out what was wrong with the computer. Out of nowhere a WordPad document opened up. It said: “Stay away from the basement.” She shrugged it off, saying to herself, “Cindy, you read too many creepypastas.” She went in the basement, despite the computer’s warnings, and the door locked behind her! Cindy turned on the light, and she saw the key hook, opened the door and suddenly she was inside the computer monitor. While she was admiring with awe the rolling hills of the vista screensaver, a browser window opened up to a blank page. The window automatically went to a Google page, it searched basement.txt and it quoted “about 0.01 results” came up. She was startled by his sudden appearance of Google Chrome on a clear serene background. Meanwhile, Cindy’s boyfriend, Peter, came home and saw the new computer. “Sweet!” he cried. “I have always wanted a Windows 8!” he added. “Whoa, the computer has been on for 2 hours. I better close it.” Cindy was crying out for help, but it was too late. She started growing weaker as the computer shut down. Peter saw the rainbow swirl circle that usually comes up on Macs, and he thought it was strange that it was on a PC. Inside the computer, Cindy saw the circle too, but it was a spinning saw blade heading for her heart! She started to run, but the saw blade also picked up speed. The saw blade hit her, and parts of Cindy flew all over. An arm near the taskbar, a leg in the recycle bin, and Peter screamed as a bloody image of Cindy’s head popped up with the message “Game Over”. The End? Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Vidya games Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:File Extensions